Central Park Cemetery Level (stylized version)
The Central Park Cemetery Level is the seventh and last level in Ghostbusters: The Video Game (Stylized Versions). Equipment Tips All the equipment will come in handy during this level, so be ready. Walk-Through The Coming Storm The Ghostbusters return to the Firehouse. Ray Stantz wants to call Mayor Jock Mulligan and tell him to call off the evacuation of Manhattan. Something is wrong. Janine Melnitz comes to but Ilyssa Selwyn is gone. Janine remembers it was chaos and ghosts were flying everywhere. Egon Spengler implored her to slow down and start from the beginning. Janine remembered somebody jumped her from behind and she passed out as she heard Ilyssa struggling and yelling. The last thing she remembered was the screams of the dead and damned echoing in her brain. Someone shut down the containment grid again. Winston recalled that's what Walter Peck threatened to do. Peter was surprised Peck turned out to be an evil occultist. As they pondered where Peck could have taken Ilyssa, a radio report came on. Increasingly powerful tremors were rocking Central Park. The Ghostbuster headed out. Central Park has been transmogrified into the cemetery of the Cult of Gozer. The Ghostbusters can't proceed because the gates are locked. Ray elects the Rookie to go over and open the gates from the inside. He's worried the energy of the escaped ghosts might be enough to produce a cross-dimensional event in itself. Go right and look for a small set of graves. Equip the Paragoggles and it becomes clear they can be manipulated. Slime all the graves then switch to Capture Stream. When you slam one, a Dancing Skeletons will rise and do a dance. Rookie will have to match the skeletons in pairs based on a matching dance move. The first skeleton in the front row is paired with the last in the front row. The second from the left in the front row is paired with the third from the left in the back row. The second from the left in the back row is paired with the last in the second row. The gates will open up. As everyone searches the immediate area, several gates jut up and separate the Rookie and Ray from the others. Go to the next section of the cemetery and look for a single gravestone. Slime it and slam it. An underground tunnel will be revealed. Run after the Grave Scuttlers. A two step strategy of using Stasis Stream and Shock Blast will disperse them effectively. Proceed through the tunnel until a cavern is reached. There will be several places boarded up. Look for one area with a skull in front of it. Shoot only that one. The others release Grave Scuttlers. Take the path back out onto the cemetery. There is a path guarded by two Gargoyles. Destroy them with Boson Darts. The path will lead to another section. A swarm of Flaming Skulls will attack. Take them out with the Shock Blast. Continue on. The next area is sealed with Spirit Locks. Three Gravedigger Ghosts will appear and split up. Equip the Paragoggles and follow their trail carefully. The area is rigged with Ghost Snares. Luckily, the Rookie will be on the right track when fences jut out of the ground and act as a "guide" of sorts. At the end of the trail are Imp Demons and one of the Graveyard Ghosts. Ignore the ghost and focus on the demons. Freeze them with the Stasis Stream then shatter with Shock Blast. Zap and trap the Graveyard Ghost. One of the Spirit Locks will dissipate. Return back to the area with all the Ghost Snares then go left as you enter. With the Paragoggles, another spectral trail should come up. As you go along, more gates will rise up. Watch out for Flaming Skulls and Grave Scuttlers along the way. The second Graveyard Ghost is accompanied by Grave Scuttlers. Disperse the Scuttlers then trap the ghost. Backtrack to the Snare area. Make a left at the entrance/exit point, and equip the Paragoggles to pick up the last ghost's trail. It will be accompanied by Gargoyles. Destroy them with either the Boson Darts or Shock Blast then trap the ghost. Follow the trail through the unlocked doorway into a mass grave site. A Gozerian Servitor will manifest and attack. Leave Ray to fend off the Servitor and destroy the Grave Scuttlers that have also awakened. From a safe distance, unleash Boson Darts on the Servitor. When it reaches into the ground to regenerate, switch to Capture Stream and slam his hands. Back off and repeat with Boson Darts and destroying Scuttlers. Most likely, the strategy will have to be broken off temporarily to revive Ray. Once the Servitor is defeated, the path will open up. Follow the winding walkway into a long corridor and head past the rows of Stone Cherubs. There will be a Non-Anthropomorphic Conglomerate (giant boulder) propped up with a coffin. Slime the coffin then wrangle it away. The Conglomerate will roll down the corridor and crash into the far wall. The Stone Cherubs will animate and attack. Focus on destroying the Cherubs with Boson Darts then switch to the Stasis Stream-Shock Blast strategy on the Imp Demons. Once they are defeated, the Ghostbusters are reunited at the end of the corridor. The Necropolis Winston wonders why this is all still happening. The Mandala was shut down. Ray recalled a passage in the Gozerian Codex. A blood sacrifice and a tremendous amount of spiritual energy are needed to generate the Supreme Destructor Form. Egon theorized Peck couldn't draw sufficient energy from the Mandala before it was shut down so he chose the Containment Unit as an alternate source. The door to Shandor's mausoleum is missing and sealed off. Equip the Paragoggles and follow the spectral trail to a long corridor guarded by Grave Scuttlers. Destroy them then follow the corridor down to a courtyard. Three Stone Elementals will animate and attack along with Gargoyles. Run away from the Elementals and destroy the Gargoyles first. Switch to Stasis Stream and blast the Elementals. Nail them with Boson Darts then wrangle them apart. They were guarding a piece of the door. Switch to Capture Stream and pick up the stone slab at the center of the courtyard and take it back to the mausoleum. Affix it to the doorway and it will lock into place. Turn around and locate another piece. Slime it then pick it up with the Capture Stream. Several Cultist Ghosts will attack. Slime them first to neutralize their Black Slime then trap them. Place the piece into the doorway. Equip the Paragoggles and look for another spectral trail. It will lead to crypts with a gated structure in the center. Look around. Each corner of the area is adorned with statues with their arms outstretched. Slime the statues then switch to Capture Stream and move each one towards the center at the gates. The gates should drop and reveal a third piece of the doorway. Slime it and carry it to the doorway. Return to the same area and look for a corridor. It will lead to the rear of the Necropolis. Suffice to say, it will be a fight to get the last piece. Gravedigger Ghosts will attack. Trap the ones wearing pinstripe suits first as they attack with shovels. To thin out the group faster, a shot of the Stasis Stream will slow them down. Once the ghosts are trapped, Imp Demons will attack. Use the Stasis Stream-Shock Blast combo on the two waves. A Grave Golem will animate next and it has the last piece on its back. Nail the Golem with the Stasis Stream then focus on destroying the rest of the Imp Demons. Pelt the Golem with Boson Darts then wrangle its weak points apart. Grab the last piece and place into the doorway. The Ghostbusters head into the mausoleum. The Architect Peter spots Ilyssa and goes to free her. Peck is above her, but bound as well. Peter preferred to play it safe and blast him anyway. Egon belays that and points out Peck was being used. Mayor Mulligan appears and confirms it. Ivo Shandor was possessing him all along. When the Mandala was shut down, he indeed had the Containment Unit shut down to use the energy and kidnapped Ilyssa. He needed blood of a Shandor to assume his own Destructor Form and Ilyssa was all that remained. Ray was confused about Gozer's purpose. Shandor tired of his defeats and decided to grab the power for himself. Peter heard enough and the Rookie slimed the Mayor, forcing Shandor out. Ivo Shandor splits into four beings. Take cover behind one of the beams. Wait for the four projections to reform and then use the Stasis Stream to immobilize Shandor then use Boson Darts to damage him. Take cover and wait for him to reform again. Once his health is down, Shandor can't generate his shield. Switch to the Capture Stream and slam him into the portal in the middle of the floor. Ray orders everyone to de-activate their pulse and cross the streams with the blast function. However, the streams won't cooperate. Shandor is still too powerful. The Ghostbusters get pulled into the portal. The Destructor They arrive in the Ghostworld. Race up the stairs. Shandor has taken on his Destructor Form, "The Architect," and creates a throne to sit on. Peter pauses then proceeds to heckle Shandor. Ray and Egon are alarmed by the implications of Shandor's title. As the Architect, he can control the Ghostworld. If he crosses over to the physical plane, he can remake the universe in his image. Shandor surrounds himself with a giant stone mask covered in Black Slime. Watch out for lasers and use the Capture Stream or Boson Darts to remove pieces of the mask and weaken it. Then use the Proton Stream and Boson Darts to disperse the mask's P.K. energy. Once Shandor is exposed, hit him with Boson Darts. When the mask reforms, Shandor also generates floating hands. Ignore them, and continue attacking the mask until you can damage Shandor again. When the mask returns again, it will be covered in Black Slime; use the Slime Mine to remove it and wrangle the mask again. Stop only to neutralize any Black Slime. When the mask appears for the third time, it will have shield-generating obelisks on either side. Use the Stasis Stream to freeze them and the Shock Blast to destroy them. Continue to weaken the mask and blast Shandor until he falls to the ground. He refuses to capitulate and tries to rush the guys. They wrangle him in Capture Streams. Egon orders everyone to cross the streams. Ray gestures Rookie to join in. All five Proton Streams are crossed and Shandor is destroyed. The force of the explosion forces the Ghostbusters back into the physical plane. Ilyssa comes to. Peter picks her up from the altar. He informs her she's a descendant of Shandor. Ray and Winston help Mayor Mulligan up to his feet. Mayor Mulligan is happy to see the Ghostbusters then realizes he doesn't know where is. Ray tells him he was the victim of a trans-dimensional possession. Winston translated that an evil ghost was walking around in his body for a few months. Mulligan asked if anyone noticed then worried about his approval rating. Egon pointed out he was re-elected during the possession. The mausoleum started to rumble. They proceeded to leave. Peck asked for help getting down. Egon and Peter play deaf. Mulligan didn't think they would really leave him behind. The energy holding up Peck dispersed and he fell to the ground. Back at the Firehouse, the Ghostbusters reflected on their latest victory. Ray pointed out things were gonna be a little slow for a while. Winston furthered the discussion hinting they would be heavy one too many Ghostbusters in New York. Ilyssa objected to the Rookie getting fired since all five Ghostbusters saved the world. Peter assured her they weren't. He revealed Louis Tully had been out of state scouting locations and offered a potentially lucrative Ghostbusters franchise in either Chicago, Los Angeles, or Cincinnati. Peter volunteered to pick a choice. As the Ghostbusters waited for the Rookie's answer, Slimer interrupted and flew around. Rookie went back to work trying to recapture Slimer. Scans *Grave Scuttlers **In the underground tunnel just after the dancing skeleton puzzle. *Gravedigger Ghosts **Spirit Lock maze after the underground tunnel section. *Imp Demons **Red Gravedigger encounter during the Spirit Lock puzzle. *Gozerian Servitor **In the Gozerian Servitor encounter arena just after the Spirit Lock puzzle. *Non-Anthropomorphic Conglomerate **Rolling ball tunnel just after the Gozerian Servitor encounter. *Stone Cherubs **Rolling ball tunnel, after the ball is freed. *Stone Elemental **In the Stone Elemental door piece encounter arena. *Grave Golem **Gravedigger-Imp-Grave Golem door piece encounter arena. *Shandor, Gozerian Sorcerer **Second to last Boss *Shandor, Ascendant **Last Boss Art Pages *Psychokinetic Atmospheric Influence **Destroy a monument in a corner of the first area with the dancing skeleton puzzle. *Grave Scuttlers **Destroy in a coffin in the underground tunnels, near the Grave Scuttler ambush. *Gargoyles **Right after emerging from the underground area, near the first Gargoyle attack, destroy a tall monument in the corner of the burial site. *Gozerian Servitor **Destroy the short monument before leaving the first Gozerian Servitor encounter arena. *Non-Anthropomorphic Conglomerate **In the rolling ball's room. *Stone Cherubs **Destroy a torch hanging on a wall in the room with the rolling ball. *Gravedigger Ghosts **In a red room off of the maze area, destroy a monument where Imp Demons and Gargoyles attack you. *Stone Elementals **Destroy in a bench in the courtyard where the Stone Elementals manifest. *Grave Golem **In a corner of the first hallway leading away from Shandor's mausoleum. *Imp Demons **Destroy a monument in the last crypt area, where the Imp Demons and Grave Golem attack. *Shandor, Gozerian Sorceror **Behind a pillar to the right of the altar Ilyssa is on. *Shandor, Ascendant **Right behind the Rookie at the start of the Gozerian dimension. Version Differences *How various gates and doors are unlocked differ. *The Gozerian Servitor serves as the "mini-boss" of this level. *More time is spent underground in the Realistic Version. *Ecto-1 is not blasted outside Shandor's mausoleum. In the Realistic Version, Ecto-1b is blasted outside Shandor's mausoleum. *Ilyssa Selwyn is not slimed by Slimer unlike in the Realistic Version. *The Stylized Version ends back in the Firehouse. In the Realistic Version, it ends in Central Park with leftover audio played during the credits. *Peter reveals Louis Tully was absent because he was scouting locations for a new franchise. In the Realistic Version, he is out sick. Trivia Glitches *During "The Coming Storm" area, Ray and the Rookie battle the Gozerian Servitor. If Ray needs to be revived and the Gozerian is then defeated, the defeat cut scene runs and afterwords Ray is better, but the screen still reminds the player to revive him (this does not resolve itself, and resetting the area is the only way to get rid of it. However, it is playable). *During "The Necropolis" area, Peter and Egon are taking readings of the Shandor's mausoleum door. If your player doesn't visit the door before going straight left to defeat one of the colored areas (blue, red, or green) Peter will instead be jogging at the door. He can not be moved from the spot and the door covers him up (this will not effect play). *During "The Necropolis" area, both the blue and green areas don't always load and instead there is a black area where the environment should be (this resolves itself when the player walks on top of it). Gallery Gameplay GBTVGSVlevelCPCloadingscreencap1.png|"The Coming Storm" Area Loading Screen GBTVGSVlevelCPCscreencap01.png|"The Coming Storm" Area GBTVGSVlevelCPCscreencap02.png|"The Coming Storm" Area GBTVGSVlevelCPCscreencap03.png|"The Coming Storm" Area GBTVGSVlevelCPCscreencap04.png|"The Coming Storm" Area GBTVGSVlevelCPCscreencap05.png|"The Coming Storm" Area GBTVGSVlevelCPCscreencap06.png|"The Coming Storm" Area GBTVGSVlevelCPCscreencap07.png|"The Coming Storm" Area GBTVGSVlevelCPCscreencap08.png|"The Coming Storm" Area GBTVGSVlevelCPCscreencap09.png|"The Coming Storm" Area GBTVGSVlevelCPCscreencap10.png|"The Coming Storm" Area GBTVGSVlevelCPCscreencap11.png|"The Coming Storm" Area GBTVGSVlevelCPCscreencap12.png|"The Coming Storm" Area GBTVGSVlevelCPCscreencap13.png|"The Coming Storm" Area GBTVGSVlevelCPCscreencap14.png|"The Coming Storm" Area GBTVGSVlevelCPCscreencap15.png|"The Coming Storm" Area GBTVGSVlevelCPCscreencap16.png|"The Coming Storm" Area GBTVGSVlevelCPCscreencap17.png|"The Coming Storm" Area GBTVGSVlevelCPCscreencap18.png|"The Coming Storm" Area GBTVGSVlevelCPCscreencap19.png|"The Coming Storm" Area GBTVGSVlevelCPCscreencap20.png|"The Coming Storm" Area GBTVGSVlevelCPCscreencap21.png|"The Coming Storm" Area GBTVGSVlevelCPCscreencap22.png|"The Coming Storm" Area GBTVGSVlevelCPCscreencap23.png|"The Coming Storm" Area GBTVGSVlevelCPCscreencap24.png|"The Coming Storm" Area GBTVGSVlevelCPCscreencap25.png|"The Coming Storm" Area GBTVGSVlevelCPCscreencap26.png|"The Coming Storm" Area GBTVGSVlevelCPCscreencap27.png|"The Coming Storm" Area GBTVGSVlevelCPCscreencap28.png|"The Coming Storm" Area GBTVGSVlevelCPCscreencap29.png|"The Coming Storm" Area GBTVGSVlevelCPCscreencap30.png|"The Coming Storm" Area GBTVGSVlevelCPCscreencap31.png|"The Coming Storm" Area GBTVGSVlevelCPCscreencap32.png|"The Coming Storm" Area GBTVGSVlevelCPCscreencap33.png|"The Coming Storm" Area GBTVGSVlevelCPCscreencap34.png|"The Coming Storm" Area GBTVGSVlevelCPCscreencap35.png|"The Coming Storm" Area GBTVGSVlevelCPCscreencap36.png|"The Coming Storm" Area GBTVGSVlevelCPCscreencap37.png|"The Coming Storm" Area GBTVGSVlevelCPCloadingscreencap2.png|"The Necropolis" Area Loading Screen GBTVGSVlevelCPCscreencap38.png|"The Necropolis" Area GBTVGSVlevelCPCscreencap39.png|"The Necropolis" Area GBTVGSVlevelCPCscreencap40.png|"The Necropolis" Area GBTVGSVlevelCPCscreencap41.png|"The Necropolis" Area GBTVGSVlevelCPCscreencap42.png|"The Necropolis" Area GBTVGSVlevelCPCscreencap43.png|"The Necropolis" Area GBTVGSVlevelCPCscreencap44.png|"The Necropolis" Area GBTVGSVlevelCPCscreencap45.png|"The Necropolis" Area GBTVGSVlevelCPCscreencap46.png|"The Necropolis" Area GBTVGSVlevelCPCscreencap47.png|"The Necropolis" Area GBTVGSVlevelCPCscreencap48.png|"The Necropolis" Area GBTVGSVlevelCPCscreencap49.png|"The Necropolis" Area GBTVGSVlevelCPCscreencap50.png|"The Necropolis" Area GBTVGSVlevelCPCscreencap51.png|"The Necropolis" Area GBTVGSVlevelCPCscreencap52.png|"The Necropolis" Area GBTVGSVlevelCPCscreencap53.png|"The Necropolis" Area GBTVGSVlevelCPCscreencap54.png|"The Necropolis" Area GBTVGSVlevelCPCscreencap55.png|"The Necropolis" Area GBTVGSVlevelCPCscreencap56.png|"The Necropolis" Area GBTVGSVlevelCPCscreencap57.png|"The Necropolis" Area GBTVGSVlevelCPCscreencap58.png|"The Necropolis" Area GBTVGSVlevelCPCscreencap59.png|"The Necropolis" Area GBTVGSVlevelCPCscreencap60.png|"The Necropolis" Area GBTVGSVlevelCPCscreencap61.png|"The Necropolis" Area GBTVGSVlevelCPCloadingscreencap3.png|"The Architect" Area Loading Screen GBTVGSVlevelCPCscreencap62.png|"The Architect" Area GBTVGSVlevelCPCscreencap63.png|"The Architect" Area GBTVGSVlevelCPCscreencap64.png|"The Architect" Area GBTVGSVlevelCPCscreencap65.png|"The Architect" Area GBTVGSVlevelCPCscreencap66.png|"The Architect" Area GBTVGSVlevelCPCscreencap67.png|"The Architect" Area GBTVGSVlevelCPCscreencap68.png|"The Architect" Area GBTVGSVlevelCPCscreencap69.png|"The Architect" Area GBTVGSVlevelCPCscreencap70.png|"The Architect" Area GBTVGSVlevelCPCscreencap71.png|"The Architect" Area GBTVGSVlevelCPCloadingscreencap4.png|"The Destructor" Area Loading Screen GBTVGSVlevelCPCscreencap72.png|"The Destructor" Area GBTVGSVlevelCPCscreencap73.png|"The Destructor" Area GBTVGSVlevelCPCscreencap74.png|"The Destructor" Area GBTVGSVlevelCPCscreencap75.png|"The Destructor" Area GBTVGSVlevelCPCscreencap76.png|"The Destructor" Area GBTVGSVlevelCPCscreencap77.png|"The Destructor" Area GBTVGSVlevelCPCscreencap78.png|"The Destructor" Area GBTVGSVlevelCPCscreencap79.png|"The Destructor" Area GBTVGSVlevelCPCscreencap80.png|"The Destructor" Area GBTVGSVlevelCPCscreencap81.png|"The Destructor" Area GBTVGSVlevelCPCscreencap82.png|"The Destructor" Area GBTVGSVlevelCPCscreencap83.png|"The Destructor" Area GBTVGSVlevelCPCscreencap84.png|"The Destructor" Area GBTVGSVlevelCPCscreencap85.png|"End Credits" Area GBTVGSVlevelCPCscreencap86.png|"End Credits" Area Glitches GlitchGBTVGSVlevelCPCscreencap01.png|"The Necropolis" Area GlitchGBTVGSVlevelCPCscreencap02.png|"The Necropolis" Area GlitchGBTVGSVlevelCPCscreencap03.png|"The Necropolis" Area The Coming Storm 1st Cinematic TheComingStormSVCinematic01.jpg TheComingStormSVCinematic02.jpg TheComingStormSVCinematic03.jpg TheComingStormSVCinematic04.jpg TheComingStormSVCinematic05.jpg TheComingStormSVCinematic06.jpg TheComingStormSVCinematic07.jpg TheComingStormSVCinematic08.jpg TheComingStormSVCinematic09.jpg The Coming Storm 2nd Cinematic TheComingStormSV2Cinematic01.jpg TheComingStormSV2Cinematic02.jpg TheComingStormSV2Cinematic03.jpg TheComingStormSV2Cinematic04.jpg TheComingStormSV2Cinematic05.jpg TheComingStormSV2Cinematic06.jpg The Coming Storm 3rd Cinematic TheComingStormSV3Cinematic01.jpg TheComingStormSV3Cinematic02.jpg TheComingStormSV3Cinematic03.jpg TheComingStormSV3Cinematic04.jpg TheComingStormSV3Cinematic05.jpg TheComingStormSV3Cinematic06.jpg The Coming Storm 4th Cinematic TheComingStormSV4Cinematic01.jpg TheComingStormSV4Cinematic02.jpg TheComingStormSV4Cinematic03.jpg TheComingStormSV4Cinematic04.jpg The Coming Storm 5th Cinematic TheComingStormSV5Cinematic01.jpg TheComingStormSV5Cinematic02.jpg The Coming Storm 6th Cinematic TheComingStormSV6Cinematic01.jpg TheComingStormSV6Cinematic02.jpg TheComingStormSV6Cinematic03.jpg TheComingStormSV6Cinematic04.jpg TheComingStormSV6Cinematic05.jpg TheComingStormSV6Cinematic06.jpg The Coming Storm 7th Cinematic TheComingStormSV7Cinematic01.jpg TheComingStormSV7Cinematic02.jpg TheComingStormSV7Cinematic03.jpg TheComingStormSV7Cinematic04.jpg The Coming Storm 8th Cinematic TheComingStormSV8Cinematic01.jpg TheComingStormSV8Cinematic02.jpg TheComingStormSV8Cinematic03.jpg TheComingStormSV8Cinematic04.jpg TheComingStormSV8Cinematic05.jpg TheComingStormSV8Cinematic06.jpg The Coming Storm 9th Cinematic TheComingStormSV9Cinematic01.jpg TheComingStormSV9Cinematic02.jpg TheComingStormSV9Cinematic03.jpg The Coming Storm 10th Cinematic TheComingStormSV10Cinematic01.jpg TheComingStormSV10Cinematic02.jpg TheComingStormSV10Cinematic03.jpg TheComingStormSV10Cinematic04.jpg TheComingStormSV10Cinematic05.jpg TheComingStormSV10Cinematic06.jpg TheComingStormSV10Cinematic07.jpg The Coming Storm 11th Cinematic TheComingStormSV11Cinematic01.jpg TheComingStormSV11Cinematic02.jpg TheComingStormSV11Cinematic03.jpg The Necropolis 1st Cinematic TheNecropolisSVCinematic01.jpg TheNecropolisSVCinematic02.jpg TheNecropolisSVCinematic03.jpg TheNecropolisSVCinematic04.jpg TheNecropolisSVCinematic05.jpg TheNecropolisSVCinematic06.jpg TheNecropolisSVCinematic07.jpg The Necropolis 2nd Cinematic TheNecropolisSV2Cinematic01.jpg The Necropolis 3rd Cinematic TheNecropolisSV3Cinematic01.jpg TheNecropolisSV3Cinematic02.jpg The Necropolis 4th Cinematic TheNecropolisSV4Cinematic01.jpg The Necropolis 5th Cinematic TheNecropolisSV5Cinematic01.jpg The Necropolis 6th Cinematic TheNecropolisSV6Cinematic01.jpg TheNecropolisSV6Cinematic02.jpg TheNecropolisSV6Cinematic03.jpg The Architect 1st Cinematic TheArchitectSVCinematic01.jpg TheArchitectSVCinematic02.jpg TheArchitectSVCinematic03.jpg TheArchitectSVCinematic04.jpg TheArchitectSVCinematic05.jpg TheArchitectSVCinematic06.jpg TheArchitectSVCinematic07.jpg TheArchitectSVCinematic08.jpg TheArchitectSVCinematic09.jpg TheArchitectSVCinematic10.jpg TheArchitectSVCinematic11.jpg TheArchitectSVCinematic12.jpg TheArchitectSVCinematic13.jpg TheArchitectSVCinematic14.jpg TheArchitectSVCinematic15.jpg TheArchitectSVCinematic16.jpg TheArchitectSVCinematic17.jpg TheArchitectSVCinematic18.jpg The Architect 2nd Cinematic TheArchitectSV2Cinematic01.jpg TheArchitectSV2Cinematic02.jpg TheArchitectSV2Cinematic03.jpg TheArchitectSV2Cinematic04.jpg TheArchitectSV2Cinematic05.jpg TheArchitectSV2Cinematic06.jpg The Destructor 1st Cinematic TheDestroyerSVCinematic01.jpg TheDestroyerSVCinematic02.jpg TheDestroyerSVCinematic03.jpg TheDestroyerSVCinematic04.jpg TheDestroyerSVCinematic05.jpg TheDestroyerSVCinematic06.jpg TheDestroyerSVCinematic07.jpg TheDestroyerSVCinematic08.jpg TheDestroyerSVCinematic09.jpg TheDestroyerSVCinematic10.jpg TheDestroyerSVCinematic11.jpg TheDestroyerSVCinematic12.jpg TheDestroyerSVCinematic13.jpg TheDestroyerSVCinematic14.jpg TheDestroyerSVCinematic15.jpg TheDestroyerSVCinematic16.jpg TheDestroyerSVCinematic17.jpg TheDestroyerSVCinematic18.jpg TheDestroyerSVCinematic19.jpg The Destructor 2nd Cinematic TheDestroyerSV2Cinematic01.jpg TheDestroyerSV2Cinematic02.jpg TheDestroyerSV2Cinematic03.jpg TheDestroyerSV2Cinematic04.jpg TheDestroyerSV2Cinematic05.jpg TheDestroyerSV2Cinematic06.jpg TheDestroyerSV2Cinematic07.jpg TheDestroyerSV2Cinematic08.jpg The Destructor 3rd Cinematic TheDestroyerSV3Cinematic01.jpg TheDestroyerSV3Cinematic02.jpg TheDestroyerSV3Cinematic03.jpg TheDestroyerSV3Cinematic04.jpg TheDestroyerSV3Cinematic05.jpg TheDestroyerSV3Cinematic06.jpg TheDestroyerSV3Cinematic07.jpg TheDestroyerSV3Cinematic08.jpg TheDestroyerSV3Cinematic09.jpg TheDestroyerSV3Cinematic10.jpg TheDestroyerSV3Cinematic11.jpg TheDestroyerSV3Cinematic12.jpg TheDestroyerSV3Cinematic13.jpg TheDestroyerSV3Cinematic14.jpg TheDestroyerSV3Cinematic15.jpg TheDestroyerSV3Cinematic16.jpg TheDestroyerSV3Cinematic17.jpg TheDestroyerSV3Cinematic18.jpg TheDestroyerSV3Cinematic19.jpg TheDestroyerSV3Cinematic20.jpg TheDestroyerSV3Cinematic21.jpg TheDestroyerSV3Cinematic22.jpg TheDestroyerSV3Cinematic23.jpg TheDestroyerSV3Cinematic24.jpg TheDestroyerSV3Cinematic25.jpg TheDestroyerSV3Cinematic26.jpg ﻿ Category:GB:TVG Levels